Total Drama Magic
by The one and only LJJ
Summary: 18 Ponies, 1 Million bits to win and a whole lot of trust to be broken in the process. Welcome to Total Drama Magic where your reviews can change the story.


**Hello to all my readers out there (yea like I still have any…) and welcome to my next TDI crossover fanfic. I decided that I would write about one of my new fav fandoms, My Little Pony. I hope you all enjoy this instalment of… Total Drama Magic! **

**Chapter 1: Friendship isn't so magic here**

Chris: Hello Hello Helloooooo! This is your favourite host Chris Maclain here with an all new series of Total Drama… Uhh… I don't even know what to call this series. No seriously, our contestants aren't even human!

Chef: Move it along Chris…

Chris: Alright alright… *ahem* anyway, this is our newest series of Total Drama Island, we are seriously proving just how much notoriety we can muster. We have actually been contacted from an alternate dimension and this isn't just any dimension-

?: Can we come out yet?!

Chris: Aww shut it… Our contestants rein here from *looks closely at his notes* Equestria…? Right….. Anyway, we welcome you to… Total Drama… umm… MAGIC!

**Note: I personally love the intro song, so it's going in every chapter**

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

_I want to be famous_

_I want to live close to the sun_

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

_Cause I want to be famous_

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana_

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Chris: Welcome back to our Equestrian cross dimensional portal where we await our 18 contestants for the… 1 million bits..? Seriously, bits? Alright then, let's just go ahead and introduce our… contestants. *flips open envelope* Our first contestant, a different dimensional princess huh? Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight: *steps through portal with a smile on her face* It's wonderful to be here

Chris: On to our next contestant, apparently she's an incredibly shy but sweet pony… That will not be easy to get used to, step through Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: *no response*

Chris: Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: *still no response*  
Chris: Come on Fluttershy, we are not gonna wait forever

Fluttershy: *steps through nervously* H…Hello everypony…

Chris: Yea… here we say "everybody" but moving on we have a mare who's bent on beauty and making the world look "fabulous" Rarity!

Rarity: *steps through gracefully* Hello darlings~

Chris: Short and sweet, I like that. Next we have an energetic and fu-

Pinkie Pie: *jumps through portal with a blast from her party cannon* PINKIE IS HERE TO PARTAY!

Chris: Well that was rude! I'm the host here miss Pinkie Pie!  
Pinkie: Hahaha sorry, I was just excited to be here!

Chris: Moving on… We have the energetic and hardworking mare

**Note: Italics are the confessional notes**

_Chris: Are all of them mares? Seriously…_

Chris: Applejack!

Applejack: *leaps through portal* Ye-haw! Nice to be here

Chris: That enthusiasm will die after a couple weeks. Next up, we have ourselves the greatest high flying pegasus that I know and I know only one so far… Rainbow Daaaaaash!

Rainbow Dash: *zips through portal and sways mane* You can all give up now because I've already won

Chris: I gotta respect the enthusiasm there too. Now moving on to our next pegasus… Wow, that didn't last long. A fan favourite and probably the only one I know! *ahem* internet *ahem* Derpy Hooves!

Derpy: *steps through portal, tripping over* Ouch… Hello! *she stands up with widened smile*

Chris: Well that was unexpected, *throws first envelope away and takes out another one* Alright, on to our next contestant, this stallion… Finally! A guy pony. This pony travels time and will be disqualified if he tries that here. Doctor Hooves!

Doctor Hooves: *steps through portal* Marvellous to be here my friend

Chris: I like his style.

_Chris: He is so outnumbered though haha_

Chris: Moving on to our next contestant. This mare has an obsession with humans… This does not sound good… Lyra Heartstrings!

Lyra: *jumps through staring portal and stares at Chris's hands* You have hands… Can I touch them!?

Chris: No you cannot… I'm incredibly uncomfortable right now too.

Lyra: *slowly moves her hoof towards his hand*

Chris: *slaps her hoof* No! Get her friend Bon Bon in here quick!

Bon Bon: *jumps through portal and drags Lyra away* come on you

Lyra: No! I must have those hands!

Chris: That was creepy… Ahem. Next we have the pony who is all about WUBS and BASS!

Vinyl: *shoots through portal with bass cannon* PREPARE FOR WUBS!

Chris: Now that! Was amazing! Next up, we have the orchestral pony that's all about being classy and playing her cello. Octavia!

Octavia: *steps through portal and bows* It is an honour to be here

Chris: I kinda feel bad that this show will break your spirit… Next up, we have the pony that is all about dental hygiene *smiles leaving a sparkle* Guess I'm safe, Colgate!

Colgate: *jumps through throwing a new toothbrush at everyone* Now stay clean~

Chris: I already have one but thank you *pockets new toothbrush* Next up we have… Ok I really don't think this is right. An alcoholic mare that loves her wine! Berry Punch!  
Berry Punch: *falls through portal with a crate of various wines* Heyyyyy *hic* I'm here to win!

Chris: No way! Hahaha! We have just four spots left, next up is actually a close friend of our writer. Crimson Ebo-

LJJ: hey hey! If you're gonna mention me, I'm gonna say a few words.

Chris: If you would, at least let your friend in first!

LJJ: Fine.

Crimson Ebony: *walks through portal* WHAT'S UP MY NI*beep*

Chris: Ya know that we can't air that word without getting sued!

Crimson: OHHH. Sorry

LJJ: Ok, Now that we have that sorted. As this is a new season of my stories

_LJJ: Sorry for discontinuing the old ones, but my accounts were deleted sadly… as for my Shadaze fanfic, I am currently under writers block for it but will continue that, I promise!_

LJJ: That means a whole new sidehost

Chef: YOU WILL NOT REPLACE ME!

LJJ: No, no! I meant there will be more than one sidehost along with you Chef, alongside you and Chris there will be myself *bows* and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *takes a step back revealing the princesses*

Celestia: I have never taken part in this kind of competition, but I am willing to show my admiration for all contestants.

Luna: We will have to take a short absence each day to raise the sun and moon in our world each day.

Chris: That will be fine, but if you don't mind! We still have 3 contestants to announce!

LJJ/Celestia/Luna: Sorry

Chris: Back to our portal… Up next is a stallion and brother to Applejack! We probably should've showed him after her… Big Macintosh!

Big Mac: *steps through silently*

Chris: Are you happy dude?

Big Mac: Eeyup

Chris: …Ok then, next up we have a plum coloured pegasus with a light blue and black mane! Showstopper!

**Note: Yes, Crimson and Showstopper are my best friend and my own creations, I hope you will continue reading my story.**

Showstopper: *steps through cracking his neck* Ah it is good to be here

Chris: Huh… Seems someone has tampered with the last entry… Oh well. Please welcome Sunset Shimmer!

Sunset Shimmer: *jumps through portal with an evil grin* Back in the world that I love

Chris: Alright then. That settles our contestants. I welcome you all to my island and I would like for you to meet me by the campfire where we proceed on giving you your team names and your living arrangements for the next few weeks

-A couple hours later-

Chris: Ah that was a refreshing lunch.

RD: We have been waiting for hours! I hate waiting!

Chris: Well get used to it because you'll have a lot more waiting challenges in the future, today there will be no challenges so you can get accustomed to our way of living

Lyra: I already am used to it!

Chris: As I saw from your earlier display… Anyway, if I call your name please proceed to Chef and Luna to my right. Twilight, Fluttershy, Derpy, Applejack, Berry Punch, Dr Hooves

_Derpy: Yay!_

Chris: Pinkie Pie, Octavia and Crimson

*they step all take their places*

Chris: Rainbow, Rarity, Vinyl, Showstopper, Colgate, Sunset, Lyra, Bon Bon and Big Mac please proceed to Celestia and Lil John Jr to my left

*they take their positions*

Chris: The contestants on my right will be known as… *he hands Luna a red flag* The Elements of Teamwork? Really LJJ

LJJ: Shutup! It's the best I could think of.

Chris: and the contestant on my left shall be called The Crystal Changelings!

LJJ: *unveils his blue flag* Don't complain about the name, it sounds badass to me

Chris: Ok then, Chef and Luna will show The Elements of Teamwork to their cabins while Celestia and LJJ will show The Crystal Changelings to their cabins.

*everyone nods and follows their instructed guide*

Chef: These two cabins here at the forest entrance will be your home for the next few weeks, make yourselves at home…

Luna: You may decide which cabins you wish to take accommodation in.

Luna/Chef: Goodluck *they walk away from the cabins*

Twilight: *steps inside the cabin farther from the forest entrance* This place… Seriously needs to be tidied up and I'm just the pony for the job~

Derpy: *follows behind her* I love how it looks!

_Twilight: Oh dear, I have a feeling Derpy is going to be a little trouble in keeping things tidy_

Dr: I will continue to help you keep things in order miss Twilight.

Twilight: Thank you Dr

Fluttershy: *sneaks in quietly* I-I'll just be here silently…

Pinkie Pie: *she steps in the cabin closer to the forest* Oooohhh! I like this place!

Octavia: Ugh… This place is so unlike any other place I have lived…

Pinkie: Oh come on Tavi it's not so bad!

_Octavia: I hate that nickname… Vinyl is lucky she gets away with calling me it_

Octavia: Please refer to my actual name Pinkie Pie.

Crimson: *bursts through the door* I'M HERE TO PARTAY!

Pinkie: WOO!

Octavia: Oh no…

Berry: *falls through the door* I *hic* GOT THE WINE!

Pinkie: I don't drink wine though

Crimson: I'll take a bottle *grabs one and drinks*

Octavia: Well… I'll take a glass if you have one

Applejack: Hey! We can't drink alcohol on our first day here, we have a challenge tomorrow.

Berry/Crimson: Oh sorry!

*at the other cabins near the docks and beach*

LJJ: Ah the TDI cabins… good times

Celestia: We are supposed to be professional here Mr John

LJJ: That's Lil John Jr Princess.

Rarity: Can we get on with this please?

LJJ: Ok ok, this is where you shall be staying for the next few weeks

Celestia: We will leave the accommodating rooms up to you to decide

Rarity: Aren't you supposed to decide that

LJJ: This is a reality fanfic Rarity, we are merely here to spectate and give general encouragement.

Rainbow: Can we just get to our rooms?

LJJ/Celestia: *they both nod and Celestia teleports them away*

Rarity/Rainbow: *step in the cabin closest to the docks and gasp*

Rarity: This room is…

Rainbow: Awesome!

Rarity: Filthy!

Big Mac: *strolls in and makes himself comfortable* …Looks fine to me

Rarity: YOU MUST BE BLIND!

Colgate: I think I'll stay in this cabin *takes out her dental hygiene equipment* I will keep this place hygienic with you Rarity!

Lyra: *walks into the cabin closer to the beach* Wow… Human cabins…

Bon Bon: They look just like Ponyville cabins

Lyra: But! Humans have slept in these beds!

Showstopper: That's a little bit creepy… *sits on one of the beds* Hey they're pretty comfy

Vinyl: *throws her bass cannon on a bed* Mine!... Hey, where's Sunset Shimmer?

_Sunset: I know I should be picking a room, but I thought that I'd say this in the confessional, I'm gonna win this competition at all costs!_

Sunset: *steps into the dock cabin* Sorry for my absence, I'm here now~

*later that night*

Chris: So there you have it, it's been so wonderful meeting the contestants. That will be all for our first episode and we hope you tune in for the next one where we will have our first challenge and our first elimination! We hope to see you again for more Total. Drama. Magic!

**That's all for now my fellow readers and fellow newcomers. I hope you enjoy this instalment and I want your opinion on who should go first and also. I will be asking for your ideas on challenges for the contestants, I will happily accept the challenges and your feedback on who shall go. Happy readings!**


End file.
